March 31, 1997 Monday Night RAW results
The March 31, 1997 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWF's RAW brand, which took place on March 25, 1997 from the Civic Center in Peoria, Illinois. Results ; ; **WWF European Champion & Tag Team Champion Davey Boy Smith fought WWF Tag Team Champion Owen Hart to a no contest, when Bret Hart appeared and held both men apart after the referee was knocked to the floor and the two participants attempted to use a steel chair on each other. Smith played babyface and Owen heel for the match. :*After the match, Hart grabbed the mic and said Owen and Smith shouldn't be fighting for a crowd that knew nothing of family values and spoke of his match with Smith at Wembley Stadium, how they hugged and made up only to return to America and have the fans turn them against each other again. Hart then addressed Owen and spoke of how he looked out for Owen at a young age and helped him get into the WWF, Hart then asked both men for their help and said he needed them, with Bret then telling Owen he loved him, prompting Owen to cry, moments later, the three men hugged and left ringside together. *El Mosco defeated Super Nova *Jesse Jammes defeated Jerry Fox *Savio Vega & Crush defeated Adam O'Brien & Rod Bell *Goldust defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley via disqualification; both Marlena and Chyna were barred from ringside for the match. *WWF IC Champion Rocky Maivia defeated Bret Hart via disqualification, when Hart refused to release the ringpost figure-4. :*Prior to the match, it was announced Bret would face Psycho Sid at In Your House and that Shawn Michaels would appear the following week on Raw. :*During the bout, Tony Atlas was shown sitting in the crowd and it was announced Psycho Sid would face Mankind the following week. :*Late in the bout, a crawl at the bottom of the screen ran several times advertising 'La Femme Nikita' airing in its entirety immediately following the match. :*After the match, when Hart refused to break the hold, Steve Austin attacked Bret until WWF Tag Team Champions - WWF European Champion Davey Boy Smith & Owen Hart ganged up on Austin; moments later, the Legion of Doom appeared with the Hart Foundation quickly escaping into the crowd. Other Segments *Vince McMahon conducting an in-ring interview with Steve Austin regarding the outcome of his WrestleMania match against Bret Hart, with Austin emphasizing that he never submitted and he bled because of the guardrail and not because of Hart. Austin then said he would be exactly the same person whether he was facing 'a good guy' or 'a bad guy' and then challenged Hart to an immediate fight, Bret then appeared on the big screen, gloated over his win at WrestleMania, and said he was finished with Austin. Austin replied he wouldn't be finished with him until he was dead and told Bret to get Owen Hart and Davey Boy Smith to back him up if he thought he needed it. Commentators * Vince McMahon * Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer * Tony Chimel Image Gallery Raw 3-31-97 1.jpg External links * Raw #203 results * Raw #203 on WWE Network Category:1997 television events